Beauty On The Dancefloor
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: When Troy Bolton owner of Footsteps- a club. When he spots a beauty of the dance floor he just as to meet her. But will their relationship as smooth as their moves?
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty On The Dance Floor**

**Check My Profile For Updates**

**The one that I came with,  
She had to go  
But you look amazing,  
Standing alone**

**I've been watching you all night,  
There's something' in your eyes  
Saying, "C'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby."  
Yeah,  
The music is so loud,  
I wanna be yours now,  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right  
Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight**

His eyes scanned over the club, ensuring everything was as it was meant to be and then he saw her tanned skin, black strapless dress and gold jewelry. She looked like a goddess. Her hair was piled in a crown on her head, her dress clung to her body and her eyes were dimmed with sadness. And that is what drew him down the stairs to go and speak to her. He descended the white staircase which lead from one level to the next as the bright pulsing lights turned the staircase different colors as he walked.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I um," stuttered the beauty in front of him.

"You with a date?" he asked.

"I um yeah no," she sighed.

"Ok," said the man.

"I was but he left," she said with a small sad smile.

"A beauty like you," said the guy shocked.

The lady smiled.

"Hey I'm Troy," smiled Troy offering his hand.

"Gabriella," smiled Gabriella, as she shook his hand.

"So Gabriella would you like to dance?" asked Troy, offering his hand.

Gabriella smiled. "I'd love to," accepting his hand.

Troy lead her to the dance floor as the music changed from an upbeat song to the slower arpeggios of Enrique Iglesias' Hero and as his husky voice whispered across the dance floor, Gabriella curled into Troy's embrace.

"So are you ok?" whispered Troy.

"I'm fine," smiled Gabriella.

"Your lips say you're fine but your eyes tell a different story," smiled Troy.

"Why do you say that?" asked Gabriella.

"I have to confess I was observing you from the balcony and your eyes looked sad," he admitted.

Gabriella shot him a weird a look. "If you came down from the balcony you must be a very important person," she said.

"You don't find it weird?" asked Troy.

"That you were watching me? A little. But you called me beautiful so I guess I could let it slide," she smiled. "So you were up at the balcony?" she asked.

"I was," he smiled.

"So you're important?" asked Gabriella.

"Let's just say any drink you have after this dance is on the house," he smiled.

"You own the club," said Gabriella astounded.

"I confess I do," said Troy.

"I've never met anyone who owns a club," said Gabriella.

"Well I've never met anyone who is as beautiful as you," smiled Troy.

Gabriella blushed and glanced at her feet.

"You want to go up there?" asked Troy.

"Can I?" asked Gabriella.

"I'm the owner, whatever I say goes," smiled Troy. "So if I want to take you up to my private floor I can," smiled Troy.

"Well lead the way," she smiled.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty On The Dance Floor**

**Check My Profile For Updates**

**The one that I came with,  
She had to go  
But you look amazing,  
Standing alone**

**I've been watching you all night,  
There's somethin' in your eyes  
Saying, "C'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby."  
Yeah,  
The music is so loud,  
I wanna be yours now,  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby**

**Chapter 2**

"Gabriella, are you sure this is ok?" asked Terri.

"Yes," smiled Gabriella, as she slipped into her dark blue, silk. strapless dress. "Troy said you guys could come along."

"Are you sure?" asked Mia.

"Yes," said Gabriella.

"You look hot," smiled Lexie, coming into the room.

"Thanks," smiled Gabriella. "Ready to go?"

The girls nodded.

"Hey Shane," smiled Gabriella, as they reached the front on the club.

"Hey girl," smiled Shane. "Go right in," he motioned with his hand.

As the girls entered the club, a number of staff greeted Gabriella, and within minutes, they were up in Troy's VIP area.

"Hey, you made it," said Troy, coming over to greet them and giving Gabriella a kiss.

"Course we did," smiled Gabriella.

"The bar is over," said Troy, pointing in one direction. "And the DJ is taking requests."

"As for you, the dance floor is this way," he said, holding his hand out to Gabriella and leading her away.

About an hour into their private party, the girls decided they wanted to go down to the main club, so they all went down and Troy and Gabriella cuddled together in a small cosy booth with champagne flutes in hand.

"It's been a good few weeks, hasn't it?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," sighed Gabriella.

"What's up?" asked Troy.

"It sounds like you're breaking up with me," said Gabriella.

"No, I'm not … Quite the opposite. We're seeing each other right?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"Wanna make it official?" asked Troy.

"That means I have to go to all the formal tie events and shit?" asked Gabriella.

Troy nodded.

"I'd love to," answered Gabriella.

"Crap," muttered Troy, tucking his head on Gabriella's shoulder.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"See the lady coming towards us?" asked Troy.

"In the tight sliver halter neck dress with her chest practically spilling out?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, that's Sharleen," muttered Troy.

"Sharleen and Troy," murmured Gabriella, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"What?" asked Troy.

"Well I'm right. Right?" asked Gabriella. "She's an ex."

"Yeah, unfortunately," muttered Troy.

"Elaborate," said Gabriella.  
"She used some of my money to get her chest," answered Troy.

"Bitch," muttered Gabriella.

"Exactly," said Troy.

"Troy!" called Sharleen, as she reached them.

"Hey Sharleen," greeted Troy, making sure he kept one arm wrapped firmly around Gabriella's waist, and the other out of sight on her thigh.

"Who's your friend?" asked Sharleen.

"This is my girlfriend," said Troy.

"What! But I'm your girlfriend," whined Sharleen, a pout on her face.

"No, you've not been my girlfriend for two years," said Troy.

Sharleen glared at Gabriella and chucked her cocktail in her face, before storming off.

"You ok?" asked Troy.

"I have alcohol in my eyes," gasped Gabriella.

"Office?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

So Troy guided Gabriella up to his private office.

"I can't go back out like this - I stink and my dress is ruined," whispered Gabriella.

"How are your eyes?" asked Troy, handing her a shot of water to rinse her eyes with.

Gabriella rinsed her eyes out over the little hand basin in Troy's office.

"Yeah, they're ok now," she smiled, turning to him.

"They're a little red," muttered Troy, peering at them. "Wanna get out of here?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Want something else to wear?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded and turned to the small wardrobe Troy kept in his office. She selected one of Troy's casual t-shirts and a hoodie, before going to get changed down the hall in the ladies.

Minutes later, Gabriella and Troy headed back to Troy's to finish the night quietly, without ex's, cocktails and friends.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield.


End file.
